


Luck, Lust, Liqour & Burn.

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi, clone club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Childs had been ready to jump to her death that night. She hadn't warned the others, they would only try and stop her. She needed to get away, to escape the science fictional nightmare that had become their reality. Sarah Manning had coming into their lives in the same way she did everything. Brutishly, and with the force of a wrecking ball.</p><p>Turbulence, lust, danger and decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an opening baby chapter to set the scene :)

Tonight was an occasion they could let their hair down. The four of them - Cosima, Alison, Sarah and Beth - were at a bar. Playing the twins and sisters card. Beth and Sarah were identical twins, Alison the eldest and Cosima the youngest siblings. It worked never raising too much suspicion aside from a drunken guy or two making obscene comments about "taking on a family" to which Sarah had jumped up, red mist descending, he'd be pissing through a straw if she had her way. Beth's hand on her arm coaxed her back down and the glare she gave the pervert was enough to dissuade him. 

Alison was drooping over the table a little, starting to slur about wanting to get nasty with Donnie.

"And that's my cue, I'll take her home, you guys finishing up here and we'll catch up in the week."

Cosima slid an arm under Alison's and with little coordination lifted her up and out of the chair, half carrying, half dragging her through and out of the bar where they could hail a cab.

"Well alcohol tolerance clearly isn't genetic." 

Beth tipped her bottle towards Sarah, who was by far the greatest drinker of them all.

"Just had years of practice, me"

Sarah repeated the movement with her bottle.

They finished their drinks with light conversation until paying up the tab, Beth paid of course, shrugging on jackets and tucking phones into pocket they moved outside. Sarah leaned back against the cold stone wall, the uneven edges jabbing her in the back a little but she needed the extra support as her head gave a slight spin. 

Beth joined her with the wide grin all the clones shared.

"Lightweight."

As she said it she gave the smallest of stumbles that wasn't lost on Sarah as Beth fell forward, encroaching her personal space a little. Neither of them moved, Beth frowned at Sarah, she was a similar to a Rubix cube. A Rubix cube that was fighting back. Impossible to decipher. Which just made Beth want to discover more.

"Cmon, detective, home time."

Sarah spat the word detective with the usual venom, they constantly made digs at each other's lines of work. If you could even call it that in Sarah's case.

It wasn't a far walk to Beth's apartment, Sarah had invited herself over to kip on the sofa. She used her own spare key to let them in and flick the lights on.

"I really need to take that back off you, punk."

All the clones seemed to forget that Sarah could pick 90% of locks.

"Yeah, like that'll help."

She scoffed as Beth past her, reaching into the top cabinet she took a bottle of scotch and set it with two glasses down on the counter. 

"Childs, go to bed."

Beth had already poured the drink and Sarah was not one to let good booze go to waste, it was nice to have the expensive kind.

"You fucked Paul on this worktop, didn't you?"

Sarah coughed up the scotch she was in the middle of drinking, the harsh alcohol burning her throat and nose.

Beth had stepped closer, challenging Sarah. Bloody hell she was hoping to avoid a drunken brawl tonight.

"Um..."

She was cut off.

"Was he good?"

The Brits eyes went wide, well this was quite the minefield to navigate, it was very rarely Sarah was caught off guard. She composed herself.

"You'd know."

Ok. Diffusing come back, Right? Wrong. Beth had stepped closer again, Sarah backing herself against the counter involuntarily, The police officer knew that cornering a wild animal was dangerous, but it was giving her such a rush. 

"Were you good?"

Her eyes dropped to Sarah's lips for the briefest of moments. 

" 'Ite I'm leaving now, you need to sleep it off, yeah, mate."

Beth hadn't eased up, her hands were resting either side of the marble counter, she liked seeing the panic in Sarah's eyes. This is why Beth was always bad cop to Arts good cop when they interrogated suspects.

"Come on, Sarah, don't get shy on me now."

It was a fair comment, so rare a moment Sarah wasn't bullish. She rolled her eyes and answered quickly, making no effort to move.

"He was ok, I was spectacular."

She bigged herself up, in fairness to Paul she had taken him by surprise, he was like a virgin sleeping with head cheerleader from the look on his face as Sarah rode on top of him.

"Show me."

Sarah's eyebrows were raised, both of them. Why was she curious about this? She should have been pushing her way out of the door but here she was.

"Beth..."

"Sarah, show me. Stop fighting this. Stop running."

Sarah scrunched her eyes shut tight, she could feel the heat coiling in her stomach, the need starting to vibrate through the tips of her finger. Beth was staring at her again, trying to see her thought process behind the eyes keeping her locked out.

"Show me"

She ordered again, lips brushing against her identicals. 

"Bloody hell"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Beth took the parting of lips as her moment. She kissed, Sarah harshly, moving their lips together at first, Sarah's were chapped, the rough skin enhancing the sensation on Beth's sensitive skin. She was already thinking about them exploring the rest of her body. More importantly she was being kissed back, Sarah hadn't yet found her feet. She was stiff against the counter, body leaning back, slightly away from Beth who simply arched herself over Sarah. 

"You were happy enough to fuck my boyfriend, now fuck me."

Sarah pushed back, there was the heat Beth had been searching for. They were clones, yes. They weren't related, it wasn't wrong, they both wanted this. Sarah stopped resisting. Her tongue sought Beth's and as with everything they did, the battle to be alpha female was there. Her hands tangled in Beth's sleek hair, it was a lighter shade of raven than Sarah's and far more well groomed. She twisted the bangs through her fingers as the aggression in the kiss escalated.

Beth broke it first, trying to guide Sarah to the bedroom, catching her wrist, the wild type spun her back, Beth pressed tightly against her chest. Still holding her wrist the other wrapped around her waist.

"You told me to show ya..."

Sarah gave an off centre smile as the lightbulb went on above Beth's head. She's swapped their positions, hoisting herself up to the island. She dragged the zipper down Sarah's jacket so the clone could worm her way out of it. The pile of clothing was sure to grow. Hands groped, searching for an anchor, for more. 

Beth crossed her arms at the hem of her shirt and lifting either side she took it over her head and tossed it. Sarah noted how they both took their shirts off in exactly the same way. Small details. Her bra quickly followed.

Perks of being a cop, Beth's body was in impeccable shape. Her abs steely with trace of a perfectly feminine adonis belt. Sarah paused to run her fingers down Beth's body. The cop fumbled at Sarah's shirt, impatiently waiting. She took it off and looked down at her own torso, not bad considering she ate like shit and rarely worked out. Criminal activity didn't exactly count.

"Get up here."

Beth was tugging Sarah by the thin straps of her sleek black bra. Sarah disagreed briefly and unzipped Beth's jeans using both hands to get her out of them, the denim making a satisfying swoosh from the force it was removed with. 

"Get ride of these, Childs." 

Sarah flicked the waistband of her clones underwear, Beth didn't hesitate to hook her fingers into them and expose herself completely to Sarah. There was no shyness though. Everything she had Sarah had literally seen before. 

As Beth's hips were raised to remove the petulant fabric, Sarah scooped her thighs up and raised her off the counter, turning 180 degrees she slid herself onto the unit, quickly releasing the button of her own jeans. She couldn't have cared less that she was only shirtless, Beth was currently straddling her as Sarah lay back. Just as Paul had done.

"You're where I was."

She husked at Beth who looked like a goddess poised on Sarah's hips that way. 

"I had to show him where to put his hands."

Beth repeated the action as she imagined it, seeming to have the same idea Sarah had at the time it happened. She took the clones hands and placed them on her own waist, closing Sarah's fingers around her hips. Beth was grinding into her, trying to rub herself and gain some form of release after this wonderfully intense build up. Sarah's jeans certainly helped, Beth counting herself lucky she had been too caught up in the moment to insist they were removed. 

She gave a small moan as Sarah squeezed her hip bones.

"Did he make you come?"

Sarah snorted a little. 

"Did he hell, like I said, he was ok, I was bloody brilliant"

They held each other's gaze. Expressions mirroring each other, Beth needed it as Sarah was more than willing to provide.

"Come 'ere"

She she shifted their weight, her arm snaking in between both of their bodies. Sarah ran nails up the inside of Beth's thigh, giving a knowing grin as she felt the wetness that had run down her clones leg. Damn, Manning you're good. Beth caught the drift and was holding herself above Sarah while they worked out the angles. The British clone took her middle and ring finger and slipped them inside Beth with ease. A groan of relief echoed around them.

This was some sort of dark paradise, Beth lowered herself into Sarah, fingers pushing deeper. She leaned over her clone, which allowed Sarah's arm the freedom to move, the freedom to fuck Beth. Beth's hair curtained them both. They suspended themselves in that fleeting moment. Sarah's dark hair contrasted to the stone she was laying on, Beth was propped up on two arms but moving to touch Sarah's face she balanced on one. That was way too intimate for Sarah and she was sure her eyes gave her away. In a desperate attempt at a cover up she craned her neck to kiss Beth again, biting her lip, tugging it, drawing it between her teeth. Beth's finger trace on her face felt like it had burned a hole. 

So Sarah would distract herself.

She rhythmically drew the arm attached to the fingers inside Beth back towards her own body. Curling her fingers again Beth's g-spot every time she reached full extension. The moans grew louder, Beth was now using Sarah's shoulders to balance herself, there'd be bruises there tomorrow, but tomorrow felt like a universe away. Sarah's arm was starting to feel heavy, the position she was in slightly. Her spine took their combined weight for a few seconds, vertebrae screaming at the force. It was brief, Sarah just needed a free hand to push Beth back so she was leaning away from Sarah.

"Touch ya'self ."

Sarah was still knuckle deep, she needed Beth to come. She also wouldn't mind watching. Beth obliged and with one hand resting flat against Sarah's thigh - another bruise, she was very hands on - she started to rub her clit with the other. Her hips started to writhe of their own accord, timing the pull of Sarah's fingers inside her with her own as her breathing became shorter.

Sarah's mouth hung open a little, watching Beth get off like this was making her drip herself, she could feel the tell tale contraction of muscles around her fingers. Beth's chest heaving, head tipped back, as she started to come.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

She collapsed on top of Sarah who managed to free her hand before it was snapped off.

"See, bloody brilliant"

She cooed in Beth's ear. 

They lay there, unmoving aside from the raising and falling of tired chests. Eventually Beth climbed down, legs a little shaky.

Sarah jumped up back to solid ground, immediately zipping herself up and redressing her top half. She was heading for the door as Beth reappeared in a cosy looking robe. Sarah recognised it, she had lounged around in it when she was Sarah!Beth.

"Hey, you may as well stay, it's 4am,"

Turning back from the door, Sarah looked back incredulously,

"Eh?"

"Sarah, it was just a fuck, we're both drunk, stop being such a baby."

Sarah's face dropped and her jaw set stiff.

"Mate, we just seriously blurred some lines. Like no regrets and all but I'm not a cuddler "

It was Beth's turn to get defensive.

"Sarah, I don't want a damn big spoon, you're seriously over-reacting for christs sake."

Shaking her head, Sarah raised her hood and let herself out. Stopping as soon as the door was closed, leaning her head back against it.

"Shite. Shite shite shite"

Beth locked the door behind her clone. Resting back against it, tipping her head back and cursing herself.

"Fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to: Something I need, one Republic :)

Five weeks after their encounter.

Sarah had done everything in her power to avoid Beth, she had to calculate it all very carefully. She couldn't let the palpable tension become noticeable to the others, that would require an explanation. She timed it so whenever the clones were due to see each other she was the last to arrive and the first to leave. There were fleeting moments their colour coordinated eyes would meet, Sarah's stomach twisting each time before she dropped her gaze. Her feelings were screwing with her head, she ached to be near Beth, she could feel it, at the same time she was struggling to remain planted in clone club, wanting to leg it as usual, this little family had filled her boots with lead weights of emotional attachment and responsibility. 

Sarah Manning didn't do feelings, not the romantic kind anyway, she would refuse to even consider it an option, too damaged to love, too mobile. The girl from a foster home who grew up a criminal, got pregnant as a teenager and spent the next 8 years running from trouble and responsibility. There was never a time for feelings. Then why was there charged silences between her and Beth where Sarah's insides felt like they were dissolving in acid. 

How had she fallen so hard for someone that should never exist?

Everything about it was wrong, clones, family, the train wreck that Sarah was and the catastrophe that Beth could be. Wrong, yes, but even 23 days later, Sarah could feel Beth's fingers against her face from that suspend intimate moment that her skin was licked by the softest of touches. Shite.

Beth had a very different and potentially more dangerous way of dealing with these feelings. Ignoring them, doing everything her therapist had told her not to. Focusing her energies into repressing them. There was the temptation to take the pills, she'd take a zanex occasionally, but just to stop her losing it entirely. Sarah let her feelings rule her, she didn't do things by halves, if she felt something it would consume her. Beth actively fought to feel as little as possible. If she allowed the situation with Sarah to develop the consequences could send shockwaves through them all. Especially if the two women weren't on the same wavelength.

There were fleeting moments, only seconds to a minute at the most where they'd be isolated together and it was these that were sending Sarah into a tailspin. Beth would look at her as if nothing had happened, she'd smile and ask Sarah how it was going. The English clone would mumble a response and then wish she'd spoken up, she was close to pulling her own hair out. Beth would try to be normal but it would never be the same, they had altered everything. Their hands would brush when Beth would reach across Sarah to grab a pen or a glass. When Sarah and Beth crossed each other at thresholds - which happened a lot seeing as Sarah would bolt as soon as the detective showed her face - they're bodies would touch in passing, but it was like coming up for air after pushing your lungs a little too far underwater, the pressure lifted, the panic ceased and life restored to them. It didn't last and the weight of disappointment crushed them so after.

Beth was desperate for Sarah to be brave enough to say how she felt they hadn't confirmed or denied any feelings and the ground they stood on was breaking. The nonchalance she had showed was bollocks and Sarah knew that, they were being idiots, each knowing what the other was going through but bottling it up none the less. Sarah was fearless she had a lion heart never normally containing herself to this extent, Beth wasn't brave, she was terrified of everything, of being hurt, of losing Sarah and never being able to feel anything again. Beth just needed to know where she stood. Were their thick heads thinking the same things?

When it came to the genetic identicals it was like shaking a can of beer, soon enough someone would crack it open and the mess would take them out.

She had confided in Felix when their brains were saturated with whiskey, he kissed her head and told her she was a shit liar and he was offended she hadn't had the lady balls to tell him sooner. He also demanded to know all the details of their frisky evening together. He knew it was dangerous and there could be irreversible damage done, but Sarah was softer when Beth was around. She didn't bite at everything so harshly, she was still her perfectly untamed self but just... Less angry, that void in her chest usually filled with rage quelled ever so slightly. Or it had until she came to the realisation she felt more for Beth.

"Sweetie, just take a breath and tell her, don't lose your head, Christ I don't know why I bother, you're going to steam roll in there any way."

Sarah was impossible to reason with once her mind was set on its course, a ship with a broken rudder, it was easier to just buckle in for the ride than fight against the force of nature.

"Wrecking ball should be your theme song. I can walk behind you with a boom box if you really want dramatic effect"

They both knew he was right as Sarah jangled the keys from their stolen car between her fingers. She nodded firmly, she was going to tell Beth that they needed to get their shit together, stop pretending nothing happened, talk about it and then move on. Sarah thought she was being very mature as her nerves frayed on the short drive to Beth's place.

Her fingers power tapped against the steering wheel she made an internal joke about warming them up for Beth. Jesus, Sarah sort your filthy mind out. She scolded herself as she parked up outside the apartment, tyres rattling the loose gravel underneath. Shouldering the car door open she it closed none to gently, she wasn't one for sneaking up. 

Beth heard the tell-tale slam, nobody treated a car like that, unless it didn't belong to them, unless they had never actually owned one. She rested her eyes for the last few remaining seconds of calm.

Beth chose to unlock the door herself, save Sarah breaking it. She sat against the kitchen island, not thinking about the imagery it would conjure until her hands came to rest on the cold stone and all she could see in her minds eye was Sarah pinning her against it. 

The door flew open and bounced off the wall. The metal handle was sure to leave an indent that would need to be painted over. Beth looked up and her heart fluttered, God damn Sarah Manning stood there, she looked like hell, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, it probably felt like it too. Beth had to restrain herself from flying across the room, taking Sarah in her arms and promising her the world.

Her eyes were wide and wild, she didn't know where to start, which emotion to channel, how to even speak without it all pouring out in an emotional slur.

"Sarah..."

"No. Don't talk. Just shush, ok?"

Beth's mouth snapped shut, Sarah had the floor. She was pacing and running her hands through her hair, as she pushed it back it stayed there, Beth would have made a comment about seriously needing a shower but it probably wasn't an appropriate time. She still hadn't spoken, The frown lines on Sarah's face indicated her trying to piece the words together, back to basics Sarah, actions speak louder than words.

"Sarah' why are you here?"

She sighed, they fell silent, this was scaring Beth more than Sarah coming in with a chainsaw. It was cutting her just as deeply.

Sarah strode across the room and part of Beth braced for a slap, quite the opposite in fact. Her face was taken in two shaky hands and Sarah kissed Beth. Actions speak louder than words. Sarah would never have been able to string a sentence together that would show Beth exactly what was going on. The kiss deepened, Beth's hands cupping Sarah's biceps. They broke and Sarah collected herself. 

"We crossed a line, then you tried to act like it was nothing and that's fine, but ya don't get to pull that shit and then stare at me with those bloody doe eyes...!"

Oh, there was the fire.

Silence.

"You stand too close to me and I know Felix's fridge always has fresh milk in there because you bloody put it there for my cereal. You made out it meant shit all to you, I told you we'd taken it too far, but you still pestered in your stupid pussy ass weak way." 

Sarah's arms were flailing as she tried to express her frustration.

"Yeah well breakfast is important."

Beth couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth, Sarah was baring her soul and she was making sarcastic shitty comments about cereal. Sarah always meant to have cereal but her and Felix were either too lazy to get milk or it went bad. Beth the saviour of cereal.

"Seriously? I'm done."

Sarah had thrown Beth a life line, she had mustered the courage to broach a conversation that Beth would have avoided possibly forever and that was what she got in return.

" I stopped running you asshole."

The quietest of comments felt like an axe to Beth's chest because it was the truest. Sarah had resisted her instinct to skip out when she felt threatened in any way. She had done that for Beth. She was stood in the apartment that she had promised herself never to return to, but here she as. Just for Beth.

Sarah had turned to leave, opening the door and stepping outside, Beth acted instantaneously, hopping the couch and dragging her clone back by the shoulders, spinning her around and backing her against the door as it closed. Sarah hated how vulnerable Beth made her feel, she had sworn that she'd never become this tangled up in someone.

Once again, Beth was too close. Sarah barged past her, the perfume her clone wore and the general proximity was clouding her judgement. 

"Are you taking the piss?"

It wasn't a rhetorical question, Sarah's skin burned for the answer.

"I'm sorry." 

Helpful.

"Sarah... I'm not as strong as you, I just needed you to do that."

It was true, Beth's actions were inexcusable.

"I just wanted to show you how I was feeling, ok? I'm a shit head but I'm a shit head who can't breathe without you for fucks sake!"

They both pinched the bridge of their noses at the same time, the ghost of a grin touched Sarah's face. She believed what Beth was saying, not everyone was in as little control of their feelings as Beth. Sarah also appreciated that the last time Beth had let someone close Paul had driven her to the edge.

"Bloody clones."

Everything was out in the open, Beth was by no means out of the dog house, but the ground was solidifying again. They had confirmed their feelings through Sarah's aggressive kiss and through Beth's skills as a milkmaid.

"Come here."

Beth took Sarah's hand and kissed it, sitting them both down on the couch. Sarah's body was holding so much tension, even though the yelling was over she was struggling to let it go.

"We'll figure the rest out but you need to chill before you have a coronary"

She went to kiss Sarah's head but the woman flinched, not used to such affection. She ignored the hurt in Beth's eyes, Sarah needed this to go slowly. 

They sat quietly, hands held together, Beth was flipping through the channels, settling for Cake Boss.

"Fatty."

Sarah teased as Beth salivated over the monstrous designs.

In real cliched fashion, Sarah found herself watching Beth watching the TV. She swallowed hard and for the first time in Sarah Manning's life she shifted herself to allow someone (other than Felix) to hold her. Her head rested in Beth's lap and the detective started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Fuck me, you need a shower." 

Sarah gave Beth an elbow to her quad.

"Sorry, I was being mind fucked by this crazy bitch." 

They fell silent but we're both smiling.


End file.
